


Miłość trzyma się na ślinę

by Anya (AnyaMurdoch)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Ending, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Married Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/Anya
Summary: Epilog do " Spróbuj to naprawić, Biały Wilku"
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Miłość trzyma się na ślinę

Jaskier stał na ganku z kubkiem parującej kawy.

Wiosna powoli budziła się do życia, po długiej zimie. Zbyt długiej i zbyt mroźnej. Życie na północy ssało.

Patrzył na swój ogród, powoli planując jakie rośliny zasadzi i gdzie.

Gdy kupił dom, teren wokół niego porastały tylko mlecze. Nawet podobał mu się ten złoty kobierzec, ale marzył o ogrodzie pełnym krzewów dzikich róż, jaśminów, posadzonych tu i ówdzie narcyzów, żonkili, maków. A przy tarasie koniecznie malwy. Nie mogło też zabraknąć jaskrów.

I koniecznie musiał mieć ogródek warzywny. Obsesyjnie wręcz myślał o własnoręcznie wyhodowanej marchewce i sałacie.

Nagle poczuł jak czyjeś ręce oplatają go w pasie a na karku poczuł nieśmiały pocałunek.

\- Dlaczego nie jesteś w łóżku? - zamruczał Geralt

\- Dzień dobry - odpowiedział Jaskier uśmiechąc się. Odchylił lekko głowę by dać lepszy dostęp do swojej szyi. - Lubię takie mgliste wiosenne poranki.

-Hmmm... - Geralt nie przestawał pieścić szyi Jaskiera, jednocześnie wsuwając ręce pod jego koszulkę. Zimne palce sprawiały, że na skórze Jaskiera pojwiła się gęsia skórka.

\- Geralt... - jęknął Jaskier wychylając swoje pośladki w stronę Geralta.

\- Wracajmy do środka, Ciri wróci dopiero popołudniu od Dary...

Jaskier odwrócił się twarzą do Geralta i musnął jego usta.

\- Geralt?

\- Tak?

\- Powiedz, że to się uda. Że podjąłem dobrą decyzję.

Geralt jeknął i puścił Jaskiera.

Od kilku miesięcy próbowali znów się do siebie zbliżyć. Na początku jak przyjaciele. Dla dobra Ciri. Po jakimś czasie doszli do wniosku, że może mogli by spróbować być ze sobą. Ale zawsze gdy osiągneli jakiś poziom pojawiała się ta niepewność i Jaskier wycofywał się i zadawał to pytanie. Czy aby słusznie postąpił dając drugą szansę Geraltowi.

Geralt natomiast dwoił się i troił by znów zyskać zaufanie ukochanego. 

Uczęszczali na terapię online dla par. Spędzali ze sobą każdy weekend. Z czego najbardziej cieszyli się Ciri i Dara. Ale nadal nie umieli zbliżyć się do siebie na tyle by poddać się sobie do końca. 

\- Jaskier - Geralt ujął twarz mężczyzny i spojrzał w jego chabrowe oczy. - Nie wiem. Staram się ze wszystkich sił byś znów mnie kochał...

\- Kocham cię...

\- Więc pozwól się temu toczyć własnym torem. Nie analizuj... Nie myśl. Niech to się poprostu dzieje.

\- Ale... boję się, Geralt.

\- Ja też. Ja też się boję, że znów wszystko zepsuję. Ale jestem tu, przy tobie wdzięczny, że wpuściłeś mnie do swojego życia. Pora odgrodzić przeszłość grubą kreską, Jaskier. Nie oglądać się wstecz.

Jaskier oparł czoło o pierś Geralta, który objął go.

\- Wiesz, że powiedziałeś teraz więcej słów niż przez całe nasze małżeństwo? - Jaskier zachichotał.

\- Obiecuję, że to się więcej nie powtórzy - Geralt uśmiechnął się i mocniej przytulił Jaskiera. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł zinspirowany kopalnią inspiracji jaką jest twórczość zespołu happysad.  
> Prawda, Alys27?


End file.
